


Precious Time 春光大好

by jadeisaluckygirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, NC-17, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeisaluckygirl/pseuds/jadeisaluckygirl
Summary: Now when I remember springAll the joy that love can bringI will rememberingThe shadow of your smile





	Precious Time 春光大好

**Author's Note:**

> 祝各位食用愉快！  
> 东北的春天好冷，大概要到四月底才有真正的春天吧。  
> 所以写了很多阳光的东西，很俗，也卡了很久，但是我还很喜欢。  
> 同时夸夸我群里的可爱劳斯盆友们，讨论到VV生活技能残废，所以写了下面的那些。  
> 写的时候我对着洗衣机查了好久的资料喔——

Jade  
Now when I remember spring  
All the joy that love can bring  
I will remembering  
The shadow of your smile

他和Nero一直睡到日上三竿。

梦境是纯白色的，松弛的。像刚开的棉花。他倒在那一团绵软里，能隐约感觉到细胞在舒服且欢快地分裂，然后蔓延，变成一只堪堪包裹住他的茧。

刺眼的阳光直射在茧上，把薄薄的茧烧出一个洞，他嘴里嘟囔着模模糊糊不耐烦的话，抬手遮住蹙起的眉和紧闭的双眼，挡住扰人美梦的阳光。

失策了，昨晚没拉紧窗帘。

V踩着床单挪动身体，让从窗帘缝隙里溜进来的那道不合时宜的光从他的脸上转移到他光裸的肩膀和胸膛之类的，造成杀伤力不那么大的地方去。随着他的起伏，上身黑色的纹身接受着那一小道光，完成一次从暗到明的转变。他眯着眼，只看到一些密集的黑色细线，他以为是自己的睫毛，睁眼再看却还是有——天花板上发霉了，斑点密密麻麻，巧合地汇聚成一条直线。

V盯着那条线看了很久才把自己从朦胧的睡意里完全拽出来。他反复地把眼睛睁开又阖上，开始梳理自己脑海中被自己闲置了一整晚之后多到爆棚的记忆信息：

前天Morrison又来事务所敲门，说某地又发生了某某事，出现了某某怪，需要他们事务所的某某人来采取一些措施，结果某传奇恶魔猎人嫌活小看不上，又觉得事务所的经济生态有待改善，于是理所当然地拉着某前任魔王把生意丢给他和Nero，Nico开车把他俩送到目的地就打道回府了，对外界称小男孩总要学会长大，实际上是沉迷她的“艺术”无法自拔——噢，女人总是这样。最后真正参与工作的人只剩下他和Nero。结果当地的情况比他们想象的要糟糕得多，倒不是说敌人有多么强劲，而是数量太多了。当他们深入灾难的中心时，总感觉自己被一万个empousa围住了。源源不断的敌人从四面八方聚拢过来，场面之壮观，连Griffon都闭上了嘴。

“******！真该让Dante那家伙看看他瞧不上的轻松活计到底是什么玩意儿，我们是不是他娘的掉进魔界了——”Nero一枪打爆扑上来的恶魔脑袋，子弹冲开狰狞的头颅，迸出的鲜血正好溅在他身上，这让他的脏话更多了。“You dirty *****！”

“Wise Up，Nero...”V是这么说的，但是他也不觉得自己还能保持多久文明用语，这谁顶得住啊，他穿着凉鞋的脚差点儿就趟进一滩血水里。瞬移到开阔一点的地方处决两只被Shadow和Griffon消耗得差不多的empousa，口中念念有词召唤Nightmare。硕大无朋的使魔如陨石般从天而降，V的黑发在激起的风浪中扬起褪去颜色，蜂拥而上的empousa瞬间被冲散。Nero和V穿梭在他们的缝隙间，银光闪过，一时血花四溅，恶魔的哀鸣不绝于耳。战斗往往在瞬间结束又在瞬间开始，臼头深目的恶魔再次一拥而上，张牙舞爪丑态毕露，V跳上Nightmare的背，指挥它堵住Nero的背后，以保Nero不被干预地解决面前的敌人。Nero矮下身子躲过一只恶魔的撕咬，Shadow立刻化作刀刃将其捅了个对穿，暗红的血浇了Nero一头，银发小子瞬间换了造型。V捏住了自己的眉心，假装听不到Nero粗野的怒骂。总体上配合得不错，V骑在Nightmare背上想，他甚至觉得这样的配合是不可多得的有趣经历。不过这种感觉稍瞬即逝，因为麻烦的家伙一个一个向他们发起冲锋，而他的魔力快支持不住Nightmare了。

他昨晚总共召唤了三次Nightmare，银色手杖尖利的底端几乎被恶魔的血肉磨平，Nero也好不到哪儿去，整个人浸在恶魔那散发着难以描述气味的血浆里，好像刚参加完西班牙番茄节，湛蓝玫瑰的枪管烫得吓人，一直扣着扳机的手指快要抽筋。即使这样，他还是稳稳当当地扶住了魔力和体力同时耗尽的V。他以为这次也要像Qliphoth之树上那样，V完全挂在他身上，而他得使劲揽住V的腰才能让他不跪在地上。说实话，他今天没有体力来保证一定能回到家了。还好当地的接头人可算有点良心，见那些凶神恶煞的家伙被清剿得差不多，福至心灵地开着车和他们碰了个面，确认了他俩还活着之后就要掉头走人，要不是Nero拦着车的样子实在像极了地狱修罗，这怂包家伙才不会让他们血淋淋地上他的车。

等到他俩回到家，温柔的Kyrie穿着睡衣打开了门，惊呼他俩怎么会搞成这个狼狈样子，Nero摆摆手表示他俩已经累到没办法再讲话，只想把身上糊着血的衣服脱干净上床睡觉。在Kyrie问要不要帮他们洗衣服的时候拒绝了，那衣服已经恶心到他们两个大男人都想作呕，自然不可能再交给女士，V点头认同了他的意见。在Kyrie露出欲言又止的表情之后，V和Nero踏上楼梯，跌跌撞撞地几乎是摔进了房间里。V蹭掉身上所有的衣服就钻进了被子里，而Nero因为满头满脸的血迹还是去了盥洗室冲了个凉。V不知道Nero是什么时候爬上床来的，他最后的一个念头是Kyrie到底想说什么。V一沾到枕头就睡着了，直到被现在的阳光叫醒。

他转过头看到Nero就蜷在他近旁，卷着一床被子把自己裹得严严实实，没受到阳光的骚扰，完全没有要清醒的迹象。他坏心眼地要掀开他的眼皮，却被Nero嘟囔着拍开了手，然后被子蒙住了头。V挑了挑眉，没继续纠缠他，掀开被子下了床，脚碰到了昨天脱下来的衣物。

V真的很想说和这些衣服一样脏的脏话。

但是Nero还在睡觉，所以他并没有发出什么声响。他打开衣柜翻翻找找，黑色的短袖棉T和牛仔裤被拿在手里，他裹着昨天晚上没洗澡就盖上了的被单走出房门，快步钻进盥洗室。他不想别人看见他裹着被子就出来了，可是身上的味道真的很难闻，再污染一套衣服看起来没有必要。温热的水流从头顶浇下，像是放下重担般，他长出了一口气，也许是因为太累了，昨晚睡眠质量极其高。哗啦啦的水声里，他注意到外面安静得过分。大概二十分钟后，他头顶冒着热气，毛巾擦着头发，惬意地从浴室走回房间才看见门上贴着Kyrie的纸条。

“Nero，V：  
我和Nico今天要去市中心，晚餐前回来。  
他们四个接了新任务。  
早饭在楼下，最好用微波炉热一下。  
中餐就请你们自行解决吧：）  
Kyrie”

V不自觉地跟着句尾的笑脸一起勾起嘴角。随手把擦水用的毛巾搭在门把手上，他皱着眉用两个指头捏起地上血糊的衣物，他看到Nero醒了，睡眼惺忪，机械地看着他的动作。

“Nero，这些衣服我拿去洗了？”

也不知道Nero到底听没听清他在问什么，反正他问过了，Nero也点了头。V拎着那些邋里邋遢的衣服走到阳台上那一团阳光里。三四月的阳光已然耀眼非常，隔着窗玻璃把封闭的阳台烤得暖烘烘的。他对着洗衣机上的小按键发了一会愁，虽然自告奋勇要洗衣服，但恶魔猎人V和洗衣机上的小小面板兼容性不怎么样。他努力回忆起原来Kyrie教他的步骤。

总之先把衣服塞进去，还有弄脏的床单。

接下来是倒洗衣液？

最后打开开关，调成合适的程序。合适是多少？这衣服已经全部泡在血里了，标准洗一个半钟头不过分吧。

V有些忐忑地按下开关，洗衣机正常地运转，在V终于松了一口气的时候，他突然发现洗衣机的水位上涨到刚把衣服淹没就不动了。V的脸风云突变。他又重新按了几下开关，依然停在那里，搅成一团的衣服泡在水里，血浮上来，红通通一片有点恶心。纵使再没常识，这么点水想必也是洗不了这些衣服的。他无可奈何，开始喊Nero的名字。

Nero闻声赶到，他刚洗完脸，也看到了Kyrie的纸条，正准备下楼去热早餐。他看到阳光里站着束手无策的V，和洗衣机。他眯着眼睛一边问怎么了，一边探过头去看洗衣缸里面的状况。

“我按照Kyrie说的那样调好了程序，但是它……Nero？”

Nero脸上的表情精彩纷呈。

“你认真的吗V，一大早上给我看这个？”幸好他还没吃早餐，要不然这一缸泛着血沫子的水实在有很好的催吐功能。

“抱歉，Nero，但是我并不知道我哪一步做错了。”V又瞥了一眼里面的情况，嘴角抽了抽。

Nero叹了口气，拔掉电源，边摇头边把手伸进那一缸让人不太舒服的水里，捞出衣服扔进旁边的空桶里。血水滴滴答答落在地板上，在阳光里很快干成红色的一圈，V拿着抹布把它们一个个抹掉。然后他站起身看着Nero把洗衣缸处理干净。

“怎么样，坏了吗？”V小心翼翼地问他。

“我想没有，这种情况原来也出现过……嘿，V，你掏过衣服口袋了吗？”

“……？”

“……好吧。”Nero举手投降，到房间里翻出了工具箱，拿着螺丝刀，上半身探进洗衣机里。他们家的洗衣机是老式的波轮洗衣机，他在狭小的洗衣缸里把检查了一下，没有看到预期中的东西。于是他钻出来，挪到洗衣机后面开始拆后盖。

“V，你洗衣服之前必须得先掏干净口袋。我是说，我们在外面的时候总在用投币电话，而洗衣机洗不了硬币，你得在程序启动前把它们这些*****——”他咬着螺丝刀用力拆下了一块不知名的盖子，“感叹词”讲得很自然顺畅。“……拿出来。要不然它们就会被卡在排水阀里。”他用螺丝刀敲了敲一节钢丝，它挂在出水口上，“这就是那个遭了殃的地方了。”

Nero讲得相当仔细，但是V显然没有在听。其实他听了前面的一部分，大概到“口袋”那里，又或者是“投币电话”。但是Nero今天穿着白色的弹力背心，在他扭着身子去拆卸这个多灾多难的洗衣机的时候，那些结实的、线条清晰的肌肉就在贴身的薄布料里若隐若现。时间快到中午，太阳高悬，金色的阳光包裹着整个阳台，Nero手臂上纤细的绒毛也被染成金色，而与此同时，热度让Nero冒着一层薄薄的汗——都中午了，V没有吃一点东西也不觉得饿，却在阳台上对着修洗衣机的Nero想咽口水。

“这都他妈的什么毛病。”V憋了整整一天加一个上午的脏话终于被他小声地讲了出来。

但是Nero还是听见了。他注意到V的心不在焉：“你没有在听我说话吗，V？”他用一节铁丝勾出了数个硬币扔到一边，然后把那些零零碎碎的小玩意儿依样装回去。最后，他拎起装着脏衣服的空桶，浸着血水的衣服被他一股脑又倒回洗衣机，重新装上电源打开。洗衣机发出上水的声音。他相当自豪地对V宣称：“你看，我修好——”

话音未落，他背心的背带被V拽住往下一拉，嘴唇被V封住——也是用嘴。Nero瞪大了眼睛，脸立刻就涨成一个西红柿那么红，但他不会拒绝一个来自V的吻。他乖乖地闭上眼，任由他吻着，张开嘴迎接V蓄谋已久的舌头。

正午的阳光照在这两个唇齿交缠的人身上，恰到好处地把他们对比分明的头发混淆成相同的颜色。Nero银色的睫毛微微颤抖着，他逐渐拿到了一些控制权，开始主动地加深这个吻。他纠缠着他的舌头，牙齿厮磨着嘴唇，这个亲吻就像之前的每一个那样久，充满欲情而又一直是青涩的，正如他和他一样。

这个吻在他们的下体硬起来抵着对方的时候停下了。Nero红着脸，别开眼睛，嘴唇上甚至还残留着亮晶晶的液体痕迹：“所以——这是什么意思？”

“你觉得是什么意思呢？”V反问，阳光下他眯着眼在笑，睫毛忽闪忽闪，像是狡黠的灰暗星辰。“是奖励，你解救了可怜的西勒诺斯*，”他拍拍轰鸣着的洗衣机，“而狄俄倪索斯心怀感激，愿意用一切他能做到的事报答你。那么，你是要学目光短浅的弥达斯要点石成金的手指呢——”他的手按开Nero的腰带扣，金属的扣子发出清脆的一声响。“还是要……？”手钻进了背心的下摆，分开黏附在那柔韧肌肉上薄布料，挑逗意味一览无余。

Nero当机立断脱掉了那件多余的背心。“我要你。”他说，脸还是有点儿红。

他们又一次热烈地吻在一起，交换着彼此的津液。没有早餐后那些食物的烟火气味，Nero今天用的须后水味道很好闻，像是这个季节的西柚，而V尝起来像石榴一类的东西，他的嘴唇饱满而性感，亲吻之后的色彩鲜艳而晶莹。

Nero掀起V宽松的棉质T恤，弯下腰去从柔韧纤细的腰腹开始亲吻，舌尖在肚脐上打转，顺着黑色的刺青缓慢往上，潮湿的水意让V有点想笑，事实上他也这么做了，他的笑声断断续续，就像被撩拨起来的沙哑呻吟和喘息。Nero尝试着用牙齿叼起他一边的乳尖，满意地听到V的笑声被抽凉气的声音打断，他纠缠着那粉红色的地方，促使着它变成艳红的颜色挺立起来。对另外一边他也如法炮制。

“啊……Nero……”V低低地叫着他的名字，他声音里的哭腔更浓了。他不得不举起双手投降。

Nero剥掉了他的上衣，扔在随便什么地方。然后揽着他的腰，亲吻着他的肩膀把他按在运行中的洗衣机上，而V几乎是在碰到洗衣机的时候就大声地呻吟起来，他刚被Nero轻咬舔舐而肿胀起来的乳尖碰到了震颤的机器，刺激像高压电流一般从乳尖直击大脑，让他像条件反射一样地要弹起来，把身后亲吻他后脖颈的Nero吓了一跳。

“你还好吗，V？”Nero俯下身去看他的脸，V眼角的睫毛挂上了泪水，眼角发红。Nero在想是不是刚才自己力道太大了。

V摇摇头，凑过去轻吻他的嘴唇和脸颊：“我没事，这对我来说太刺激了。”他意有所指。“是西勒诺斯的错。”

Nero愣了两秒才反应过来，他挑了一下眉毛：“所以我应该感谢它吗？”

“如果你想，你现在就可以设宴款待它。”V说，“而我过两天再来造访。”

“算了吧。”他摇摇头，“我更中意那个什么人，狄俄倪索斯。”

“明智之选。”V说着解开他牛仔裤的拉链，那条裤子不受拉链束缚时根本不能挂在他的腰上，于是滑下，V食指勾起内裤的边角，那块可怜的布料也遭受了同样的待遇，它们团在他的脚踝处，而他抬脚无情地将它们踩掉，拨到一边。“帮帮我，Nero，拜托你。”V说，他塌下腰，臀部自然而然地翘起。

Nero当然乐意效劳，他舔湿自己的手指，顺着优美的脊背线条滑下，在那个幽秘的入口轻按，直到它变得柔软而放松。一只手指轻柔地进入，小心翼翼地开拓着内里，柔软的媚肉包裹着手指，Nero缓缓向内移动着，摸索着，直到V的呻吟和喘息又如从前一样变得激昂而难耐。他又加入了一根手指。

他和V都非常着迷于这些事，像是冗长的亲吻和缓慢的开拓润滑，虽然这往往让人倍受折磨，忍耐得几乎疯掉，但正午的阳光总比清晨的耀眼些，热度也足够灼人，这是等待的意义。他们在充满阳光的阳台上做爱，耳畔是呻吟、喘息、他和他的名字，以及洗衣机的轰鸣。V在阳光里白到反光，肌理细腻，刺青又极具蛊惑力，Nero总怀疑这个法师身上的纹身是不是精心排列的魔法阵，他一不小心中了招，深陷其中难以自拔。而V一直确信是Nero总在无意地诱惑着，那些线条明晰的匀称的肌肉，劲瘦的腰，有力的臂膀，诸如此类，比如就像刚才，谁会莫名在刺眼的阳光里产生欲求呢。

V闭上眼，催促着：“可以了，可以了——”他的音节拉得很长，像一块绵软粘人的蜜糖。

Nero收回了动作的手指，取而代之的是更加滚烫的热度。“V，V”他咬着下唇，念叨着他的名字，好像这样就能表达一些什么更热烈的东西似的。

而他确实办到了。

V发出一声绵长的声音，他接收到了，用身体，用身体的内里。

Nero开始律动着，先是缓慢地，等两个人都适应之后再逐渐加速，情欲浪打着浪，抚慰着两个阳光里的恋人。V的上身贴在震颤着的洗衣机上，喘息和呻吟都被打散，毫无章法地荡漾在阳光里，正如那些浮尘，轻飘飘的，温柔地粘在靠近它的人身上，耳边。

金色的阳光和空气混合在一起变成甜腻的蜂蜜，春光一片大好。西柚和石榴碰在一起，唇齿留香，味道奇妙。Nero和V亲吻着，就着下身相连的状态改变了姿势，情欲无声地被封在唇齿间，他们俩面对着面，V的腰悬空着，被剧烈而温柔的撞击顶得止不住颤抖。

最后的最后，也正如以往所述，像是仰起的脖颈，毫无保留地露出脆弱的咽喉，泛红的身体和粘腻的体液，甚至还有一个餮足的微笑。这些都将在最后出现，就像一年里最后的春光，并不是残花败柳，而是夏天的开始，更耀眼的光和更灼人的热，就像昨晚成堆的敌人和刀光剑影，人们对夏天的向往一样无可辩驳，但绝不会有人忘怀春天的美丽，那样的光与热一直是燃起人们所有的梦的火柴，和点亮昼夜的引信。

Now when I remember spring  
All the joy that love can bring  
I will remembering  
The shadow of your smile


End file.
